


heart stamped cheeks

by tofusquish



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff and confessions, nielnyeon fest, side 2park, side 2sung, side ongdong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: according to minhyun’s best friends, the way you can tell hwang minhyun likes someone is the colour of his cheeks. along with the stuttering and blinking eyes, his cheeks turn a rosy pink or bright red when interacting with his crush. some could say he could wear his heart on his cheeks rather than his sleeve.





	heart stamped cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by those i'm meme(?) pics with minhyun with the heart blush on his cheeks~

hwang minhyun doesn’’t think he could find someone as oblivious as him…

 

...until he meets kang daniel. 

 

according to minhyun’s best friends, the way you can tell hwang minhyun likes someone is the colour of his cheeks. along with the stuttering and blinking eyes, his cheeks turn a rosy pink or bright red when interacting with his crush. some could say he could wear his heart on his cheeks rather than his sleeve. 

 

“i don’t turn that red!” minhyun protests at lunch when his best friends, dongho and seongwoo, jab at him about his fondness of the new dancer from his hometown. 

 

“ _ please _ , you looked like a tomato when he invited you to the dance showcase,” dongho teases as he nudges seongwoo who nods in approval as he eats his sandwich. minhyun crosses his arms in defiance but also defeat as he is reminded of how his cheeks burned in front of him. it wasn’t  _ his _ fault kang daniel is so cute, especially when he is an excited puppy around everyone. 

 

“but did you see  _ kang daniel,  _ dongho? he was even redder when minhyun invited him to the party tomorrow. if hwang minhyun was a tomato, then kang daniel was cherry: a deep dark red.” 

 

“h-he probably just drank too much!” minhyun tries to defend while the others giggle. maybe, that night the two  _ were _ quite crimson but minhyun still doesn’t know if daniel could like him back. minhyun did notice the subtle stuttering and giddy reactions to when he accepts daniel’s requests to hang out, but he still is as shy and flabbergasted as the other. he doesn’t know a thing about confessing; the closest he has gotten to confession was back in ninth grade in his ‘Text Hwang’ days. 

 

“he probably doesn’t like me that much guys! i’m sure nothing will happen at the party,” minhyun tries to wrap up the topic as the two just giving him subtle shakes of their heads. minhyun frowned as the two turned to whisper to each other, wanting to hear in on their little comments. sighing as he failed at moving the conversation to something else, minhyun picks up his fork, playing with the leftovers on his plate. 

 

it’s not like he was expecting anything to happen, but  _ if _ daniel likes him back, he would really hope one of them confess soon. 

 

\---

 

daniel comes early to the party. 

 

in fact, he is the first one that arrives, and so early that minhyun’s hair is still wet from his shower. 

 

“i brought some beer! though, not for hyung of course,” daniel comments as he steps inside, minhyun drying his hair with his towel. 

 

“you didn’t have to, niel. it’s just movie night,” minhyun reminds as he takes the case, placing it on the table. movie night was an event their friend groups did every two weeks or so to catch up on eachother. however, minhyun considers it as time for the couples to snuggle up with each other and him to gaze at them in jealousy. except, that jealousy hasn’t come up often in the last few months that daniel had joined their friend group. to be honest, minhyun forgets the others snuggling up in each other's arms nowadays; he is more focused on the tuff of now red and black hair that lays on his shoulder or lap. 

 

the others arrive about fifteen to twenty minutes after daniel, bringing in their own snacks and already finding their spots on the floor and couch of minhyun’s small apartment living room. minhyun’s spot is the left side of the couch, closest to the kitchen where he can have easy access to his cleaning supplies. daniel sits beside him, next to seongwoo’s and dongho’s  cuddling corner, and always scoots himself closer to minhyun, draping himself over his favourite hyung. daniel’s excuse is that minhyun has the closest body size to him, broad shoulders and nice thighs, that he can easily rest his head on. everyone calls bull shit on him, especially seongwoo who argues that his boyfriend dongho has much better shoulders and thighs to lay on. 

 

that night, they decide to watch an american horror movie, which minhyun already decides that it is boring but sungwoon insists they have to watch (since he used his personal money to pay). for most of the movie, minhyun just sits crossed legged and armed as he sneaks glances at daniel. the younger had his hood over his head, picking at popcorn and flinging pieces at woojin and jihoon, who jump occasionally at the childish act. one of daniel’s popcorn throws falls down jihoon’s shirt which makes the younger cry out at a not-so-scary scene in the movie. causing a ripple of giggles in the group, minhyun stifles his own laugh until he clears his throat, shaking his head. 

 

“niel-ah, you know i have to clean that up later,” minhyun pretends to scold as daniel turns his head up, sending him a grin. 

 

“but don’t you like cleaning, hyung?” gulping, minhyun gazes over the cute bunny teeth and daniel’s teasing but gleaming smile making the oler grumble a response. he hopes the room is dark enough to cover his reddening cheeks. soon, the bunch is bored from the movie, mostly on their phones or had fallen asleep. daniel himself is dozing off on minhyun’s shoulder. finally, the main instigator of watching the movie wakes up after minhyun nudges him with his foot, sungwoon grumbling at the disturbance. 

 

“hyung, weren’t you the one who said you wanted to watch this?” minhyun asks as daniel, who wakes up due to sungwoon’s not so quiet grumbling, giggles at the question. 

 

“yeah, yeah i know. i was just tired from my shift okay?” sungwoon makes up an excuse as the rest snicker. 

 

“speaking of shifts, i should go to mine, “ woojin suddenly announces as he shoots up, grabbing his phone off the ground. 

 

“you have a job-” jihoon starts as woojin kicks his thigh lightly. minhyun nods, with a suspicious glance as the two usher themselves out of the apartment, bidding goodbye quickly to the others. 

 

“should we get food? seongwoo and i could go pick up some chicken from the place down the street,” dongho suggests while sungwoon shakes his head. 

 

“jisung hyung and i want some noodles instead.” 

 

“both sound good so why don’t we get both?” daniel adds in before the two couples can fight, with minhyun nodding in agreeance. with both couples accepting the ideas, the remaining people in the apartment are minhyun and daniel to clean up the mess on the floor. minhyun has been alone with daniel a billion times, but the awkwardness of undecided feelings linger in the air as daniel starts picking up the popcorn from earlier. 

 

“you don’t have to do that, niel.” 

 

“why not? i made the mess anyways,” daniel replies with sincerity and another one of his kind smiles, which make hwang minhyun’s heart stop for a second. 

 

“i-i mean yeah, you did make a mess, but i have this little guy for that.” minhyun leans over to pick up a round black robot vacumn cleaner which he places in front of daniel. with a press of a button on the top, minhyun lets the little cleaning helper go, sweeping in all the popcorn pieces. “handy little guy, right?” 

 

“he is so cute! just like my cats,” daniel exclaims as he tries to block the robot’s path. minhyun watches as daniel puts his feet in a v shape, blocking the vacumn from proceeding. laughing at another one of daniel’s antics, minhyun joins in, the top of their heads touching as they both confine the poor cleaner. 

 

“sorry~” minhyun finally says as he moves one foot up, letting the machine do its work before realizing how close he is to daniel. when they both look up, their noses are an inch apart, both of their breaths mixing and mingling. minhyun had never seen someone so beautiful up close and his cheeks were starting to warm up again. gosh, he really couldn’t hide his crush. 

 

“s-sorry i-i was just-” minhyun starts as he breaks eye contact, turning his head to give daniel his space. except, he gets the opposite response, daniel’s hands on his waist pulling him in so their noses were less than an inch apart. 

“n-no, i like it this close,” daniel whispers almost too softly. minhyun watches daniel’s own cheeks brighten up, but also spots the younger’s gaze on his lips. unconsciously, minhyun licks his pink lips, tasting a fruity taste from his chamstick. his gaze mimics the other’s, going down to daniel’s cherry lips, which almost match the shade on his cheeks. 

 

“niel-ah… kiss me,” minhyun speaks his mind and the younger doesn’t have to waste anymore time pulling minhyun in, closing the gap between them. for some reason, minhyun’s arms sling themselves comfortably around daniel’s neck, and daniel’s arms find a place around the elder’s waist. their lip lock lasts for so long, their underlying feelings coming out in that small moment. when they pull apart to catch their breaths, their foreheads meet with daniel’s chuckle tickling minhyun’s lips. 

 

“sorry, i think i might’ve somehow drank so of your beer,” minhyun tries to make an excuse but daniel shakes his head, leaning in to peck at minhyun’s lips again. 

 

“nope. i don’t think you can blame the beer hyung. i think we’ve both wanted that for a while,” daniel states as minhyun breaks into a laugh. 

 

“am i that obvious? people do say i wear my heart on my cheeks rather than my sleeves,” minhyun asks as daniel nods, poking at the blush. 

 

“yeah, you are hyung. but i’m not that much different. i have heart stamped cheeks,” daniel tells as he then pokes his own red cheeks. 

 

“they’re cute though,” minhyun blurts out before he gives one a peck, earning a darkening shade of pink on daniel’s cheeks. this time, the two laugh so much they don’t hear the door open and their friends return. as the friends bring in bags of food, they spot the two giggling in each other's embrace, sungwoon bringing up his fingers to whistle. 

 

“finally!” he exclaims as the two’s eyes widen, turning their heads towards their friends. 

 

“i told you he liked you!” seongwoo adds as minhyun bites his lip, cheeks burning now as daniel raises an eyebrow at him. however, daniel nuzzles his cheek on the older’s, both of them feeling the warmth emitting from their soft skin, due to their embarrassment but also because of their confessions. 

 

“ah, look at them being all soft and cute already. i wish  _ someone _ was like that,” jisung comments as sungwoon gives him a cute expression, clinging to his lover’s arm. everyone laughs as jisung rolls his eyes, telling them to eat already. so, everyone gathers around minhyun’s floor, food getting taken out of the bags. all while this happens, daniel sticks to minhyun’s waist, the older getting daniel a plate and chopsticks. however, as they start eating, daniel only eats the bites he steals off minhyun, making the older gush over the him. in fact, for the rest of the night, the two just get cheesier and cheesier, getting much more teasing and their faces repeatedly getting red and red again. 

 

however, minhyun isn’t bothered by it anymore. at least he knows for sure, the reason for daniel’s rosy cheeks match his own. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ i hoped you like this mess! i've had this idea for a while. hope you like the sprinkled in canon (?) nielnyeon moments! thanks for reading and my regular apologetic disclaimer for any grammar mistakes (i just suck at editing)
> 
> hit me up at my writing twt @ausquishies~


End file.
